Darci Scott
Darci Scott is a minor character in the Tales of Arcadia franchise. History Biography Apparently, Darci became best friends with Mary and Claire, and eventually secretly became the school mascot to hide her true colors in order to seek out a decent beau. Part One (Trollhunters) Prom Queen Darci is nominated for prom queen, along with Shannon and Mary. In the second round of competition, she wins after being the last girl to keep her hand on Señor Uhl's truck. When Mary and Darci find out that Claire asked Jim to be her date at the dance, they decide to give her some advice on dating. Monster Party Mary and Darci think that Claire is throwing a party without them, which was actually thrown by NotEnrique, who invited the other Trolls of Trollmarket. Thankfully, Claire prevents them from finding out about this secret world, though they unwittingly mingle with the Trolls at the party, who she and Mary believe to be college students. By the end of the party, their friendship is rekindled and they believe that Claire is secretly dating a college guy, but won't tell because she's afraid of breaking Jim's heart. Behind the Mask At the school dance, she reveals that she is the mole mascot that Toby has become enamored with, as she was the only girl in school who wanted him to ask her out, but she couldn't because Toby was too busy trying to ask other girls. Part Two (Trollhunters) Darci later spots Claire in an apparently intimate embrace with Toby, unaware that her friend was merely listening to Toby's dental headgear, which had the ability to pick up on local radio waves. She misinterpreted the situation, assuming that the only reason Toby was too busy to spend time with her was that he was "getting busy with Claire's ear." Feeling betrayed, she ran off. When Jim, Claire, and Toby come back from the Darklands, Toby quickly embraces Darci and gives her flowers, which Darci turns out to be allergic to. Darci thinks that Toby is rushing into their relationship, and tells the boy that they should take things slowly, to which Toby agrees. Eventually, Toby and Darci are assigned to take care of a sack of flour for health class, much to their excitement. However, Darci soon became concerned about failing the assignment, which would result in losing her mascot position. Despite Toby's reassurances that "Team Darby" will succeed, Steve ruins the moment by accidentally causing Toby to stab their baby, Sir Isaac Gluten, in the right eye. Later at the Arcadia diner, they act just like proud parents. When Toby invites Darci to go to the museum for a rock show, Darci declines because she is busy that night. Darci offers to take care of the sack, but Toby insists that he can take care of the sack instead, and Darci trusts him. That night, while Jim, Toby, and Claire go to the rock show for their latest Trollhunting mission, Darci arrives at the show to be with Toby and their baby. When the museum is evacuated as a result of Eli pulling the fire alarm, Toby suddenly grabs Sir Isaac and runs back into the museum. Screaming like a hysterical mother, Darci tries to follow but a guard bars her way. Darci soon demands an explanation from Toby when he comes out, only for Claire to show up with Sir Isaac, claiming that Toby was just trying to protect his child. Accepting her story, Darci expressed her gratitude but insisted they slow down when Toby asked for a kiss. The next day, to Darci's relief, she and Toby managed to pass Coach Lawrence's assignment, due to everyone else having lost their projects. Part Three (Trollhunters) Darci and Toby meet up in the hallway and affectionally greet each other. Just then, Mary shows up to show Darci and the Trollhunters a student from Arcadia Oaks Academy. He announces that a Battle of the Bands contest is coming at the end of the year and he would like other people to compete. Darci tells Claire and Mary that they should enter the contest. They decide to comply an call themselves, "Mama Skull." Eventually, Darci and Toby plan to go on a date, but before Toby can get to her, Darci's father, Detective Scott takes Toby into the police station for interrogation. Scott starts to question Toby and how he might be connected to the strange incidents. The very next day, Toby receives a medal from the councilwoman for stopping the robbery. Darci becomes overly impressed with Toby and the two starts making out, much to Jim and Claire's disgust. At the end of the school year, Mary and Darci perform at the Battle of the Bands contest without Claire, since she has been slacking off on practice (due to her Trollhunting duties). Claire arrives in her Trollhunter armor to warn everyone about the Eternal Night, but Darci and Mary assume that it is part of the act and they start playing music in perfect harmony, despite Claire's warnings. Just then, the invasion occurs and Claire uses the Shadow Staff to conjure the girls a portal to safety. When a couple of Gumm-Gumms attack Mary and Darci, Douxie manages to save them, leaving the two girls awestruck by his bravery. While trying to get to safety, a Stalkling comes and abducts Darci. Luckily, Toby in all his bravery manages to rescue her and destroy the Stalkling just in time. When the Mugawumps arrive to assist the Trollhunters, Darci and Mary run into the school for safety. After Morgana is defeated, Mary, Darci, and the faculty come outside to see what is going on. Eli and Steve introduce them to the trolls and help them get inside for safety. Physical Appearance Darci is an African-American teenage girl with light-tan skin and brown hair. She has a large afro and wears a green camouflage shirt and dark-gray shorts. In the first few episodes of Trollhunters, she is shown wearing a turquoise shirt. In 3 Below, Darci's shirt and shorts are more lighter than in Trollhunters. Personality Darci seems to support Jim and Claire getting together, as referenced by her frequent asking if Jim asked Claire to go to the dance with him. Eventually, it is revealed that she's really the school mascot and really wants to find a guy who is not shallow, so she uses the mascot gig as a way to cover up what she's really like. Her wish came true when she and Toby started dating. Darci also appears to be more sensible than Mary when it comes to Claire’s choices and is quick to correct Mary on her assumptions. Relationships Claire Nuñez and Mary Wang Claire, Mary, and Darci are best friends forever. They are always hanging out together and talking about different things, particularly music and dating. When Claire became a Trollhunter, she stopped hanging out with them as much. In Part Three, we get to see them hang out more when they decide to enter the Battle of the Band’s contest, but Claire becoming possessed and the upcoming invasion prevents her from practicing with them. When the invasion begins, Claire helps Mary and Darci get to safety. It is unknown if they are aware of Claire’s departure from Arcadia. Toby Domzalski Initially, Toby would always try to flirt with Darci, only to be rejected by her. During the school dance, Darci revealed herself to be the school mascot and was seeking a decent man, and she knew Toby was that guy. However, Toby was too busy asking other girls out to let her know. In Part Two, Toby becomes overly joyed to have her as his platonic girlfriend, but Darci is a little uncomfortable with him trying to rush into their relationship and suggests they go slowly, to which Toby agrees. In Part Three, their relationship begins to improve when Toby stops a couple of criminals, is awarded a Medal of Honor from her father, and when he saves Darci from a Stalking. Episode Appearances Trivia *In Part Three, it is revealed that Darci knows how to play drums. *As revealed in the episode "Grand Theft Otto", Darci is allergic to flowers. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Alive Category:Heroes